Poor Remus
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Gideroy and Sirius gets Remus drunk and convince him to tell Tonks how he feels about her.  I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


_**Poor Remus **_

After the order meeting was over Remus went to the library to read but he had a hard time concentrating because of all the loud noise in the kitchen. So Remus put his book aside and walked toward the kitchen the voices sounded like Sirius and the other was very familiar _No it can't be…_he thought. Remus slowly opened the door to see Sirius and Gideroy Lockhart and a lot of bottles of firewhisky on the table.

"Oh Remus! Hello!" Sirius smiled. "Have a seat Moony!"

Remus raised an eyebrow and slowly walked in.

"Gideroy Lockhart?" Remus wondered.

Then Gideroy gave him one of his famous smiles _yep that's Gideroy alright…_Remus thought as he sat across from them.

"What exactly are you guys doing?" Remus asked as he eyed the empty bottles of firewhisky.

"I ran into Gideroy here in Diagon Ally and so I brought him back and we started drinking would you like some Moony?" Sirius grinned handing Remus a bottle.

"Sure" Remus said as he took the bottle out of Sirius's hand.

A few hours later they were all drunk.

"I know your secret Moony!" Sirius yelled as he slammed his bottle on the table.

"What? What are you talking about Padfoot I don't have a secret!" Remus said.

"Yes you do! It's very obvious! You're in love with my baby cousin!" Sirius grinned proudly.

"What? I uh …umm how do you…. I ….no I don't!" Remus stuttered.

"Yes you do! I can see it in your eyes!" Sirius said as he stared down Remus.

Remus tried to stare him down but he just couldn't.

"Alright fine! You caught me! I love her Padfoot!" Remus yelled.

"Ha I knew it!"

Then Gideroy looked at him curiously.

"You're in love? Oh how lovely!" Gideroy squealed.

"Ha but he doesn't have the guts to tell her" Sirius teased.

"Well I don't think she would like an old man like me" Remus frowned.

"Old man? How are you old your thirty eight!" Sirius hiccupped.

"Yes but she is younger than me…and i-it would be inappropriate!" Remus said as he put bottle aside.

"There is only a thirteen year difference" Sirius said as he chugged another bottle.

Then Gideroy scooted closer to them and rested his head on his hand.

"Oh this is so tragic!" he frowned. "It's like that muggle story Romeo and Juliet!"

"Uh no it's not Gideroy" Sirius sighed.

"Yes it is! Didn't Romeo not tell Juliet how he feels because of their age difference?" Gideroy asked confused.

"Um no Gideroy that's not even how the story went" Sirius sighed. "Shows how much you know…" Sirius muttered under his breath.

"Oh well I'm still gorgeous" Gideroy grinned as he pulled a hand mirror out of his pocket and admired his reflection.

Sirius and Remus rolled there eyes. Then Tonks appeared in the door way.

"Hello guys" Tonks smiled then she looked at Gideroy. "Hey aren't you Gideroy Lockhart?" Tonks asked.

Gideroy put down his mirror and gave her a charming smile.

"Why yes, yes I am are you one of my fan girls? Would you like an autograph or perhaps a picture?" he grinned.

Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Um no thanks" Tonks sighed.

"What are you doing up?" Sirius asked.

"I couldn't sleep because of all the racket coming from down stairs" she said as she glared at her cousin.

"Oh uh sorry" Sirius smiled.

Tonks rolled her eyes and walked toward the sink to pour herself a glass of water. Then Sirius leaned over to Gideroy.

"That's her! That's my baby cousin who Moony is madly in love with!" Sirius whispered.

"That's her?" Gideroy whispered.

Sirius grinned and nodded.

"OH THAT'S HER!" Gideroy shouted.

Then Remus glared at him. Tonks turned around confused.

"Who's her? What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing" Sirius chuckled.

"Um alright?" Tonks said confused. "Goodnight idiots" she sighed.

Then she turned to Remus and smiled.

"Good night Remus" she blushed.

Remus's eyes winded and he blushed.

"Uh...y-yes goodnight" he smiled as he watched Tonks leave the room.

"Oh she so loves you Moony!" Sirius said happily patting his friends shoulder.

"R-really? H-how can you tell?" Remus asked excitedly.

"Oh it is obvious! And I have girls falling all over me all the time so I'm like a professional with women" Gideroy grinned.

"Yea right in your dreams!" Sirius yelled.

"Believe what you will but its ture" Gideroy pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Moony just tell her how you feel!" Sirius said.

"R-really you think I should?" Remus blushed.

"Yes do it! TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL! SWEEP HER OFF HER FEET! Gideroy yelled.

"R-really are you sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes, yes go! You love monster!" Gideroy yelled as he stood up and his chair flew to the floor.

"Don't worry Moony it will go brilliantly" Sirius reassured him.

"Alright! Here I go!" Remus said as he walked out the kitchen door.

"YESSS!" Gideroy yelled as he leaned up against the wall.

"You really need to lay off the firewhisky" Sirius sighed.

"Yea but I'm still a sexy beast…..GIDEROY OUT!" he shouted as he slid down the wall.

Meanwhile Remus walked up stairs nervously and stopped when he reached Tonks's room. Then he lightly knocked on her bed room door.

"Tonks?" he whispered.

Then a small pink haired girl in shorts and Weird Sisters T shirt stood in the door way.

"Oh hi Remus" she blushed.

"C-can I talk to you?" he stuttered nervously.

"Yes of course please come in" Tonks smiled.

Remus nodded and walked in her bed room. Then he turned around and her eyes burned into his.

"Well Tonks I uh…..I lo-"Remus stopped and ran his hand threw greying brown hair and sat on the edge of her bed.

Tonks watched him curiously and sat next to him. He stared at her for a moment then he laid down and fell asleep. Tonks poked his chest and his sides but he still didn't wake up.

"Remus?" Tonks called but he was sound asleep.

So Tonks pulled him more onto the bed and covered him up.

"Good night Remus" she sighed as she kissed his fore head and climbed into bed next to him.

Then Remus turned over and threw his arm around her and he started to mumble in his sleep.

"I…love you…Tonks" he muttered.

Tonks eyes winded and she blushed and patted his hand.

"I love you too Remus" she whispered as she fell asleep.

The next morning Tonks turned over and looked at Remus and smiled. Then she sat up and started to shake him.

"Remus wake up" she called.

Remus opened his brown eyes and stared at her confused.

"What am I doing in here?" he asked as he sat up.

"You came here last night to tell me something then you fell asleep before you could tell me what it was you wanted to tell me" Tonks explained.

"Oh …uh I see" he blushed. '

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Tonks smiled.

"Uh I d-do?" he whispered _oh great what did I say now…_he thought nervously. "W-what did I say?"

"Well you said you loved me…" Tonks blushed.

"Oh um did I?" Remus asked.

"Yes…do you really love me?" Tonks blushed.

Remus remained silent and watched her for a moment.

"I love you very much Tonks" he blushed.

Then Tonks wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"I love you too" she whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Tonks have you seen Remus the order meeting is about to start" Molly said as she opened the door.

Once she opened the door she stared at both of them hugging and blushed slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Molly asked nervously.

"No we were just talking" Tonks smiled.

Then they both got up.

"Um shall we go?" Remus asked as he took Tonks by the hand.

Tonks smiled and nodded. Then Remus stopped and put his hand to his head.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"Oh it's nothing I just have a horrible headache." Remus said.

"Aw I'm sorry" Tonks said as she reached up on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the temple.

"I officially hate firewhisky now! I think I'll stick to my chocolate" Remus smiled.

Tonks giggled and held him tighter. As they walked into the kitchen then saw Snape holding Gideroy up by shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Snape asked in a toneless voice.

"Well I got drunk and I fell asleep" Gideroy grinned.

"Obviously" Snape said as he eyed all the bottles of firewhisky.

Then Molly smiled at him.

"So Mr. Lockhart would you like to stay for breakfast?" Molly blushed.

"No he will not! We are having an order meeting and he is not part of the order witch means he can not stay" Snape said as he glared at Gideroy.

"Very well I can tell when I'm not wanted…and here I was going to read you all my new book that's hasn't even been realest yet! I call that a privilege!" Gideroy said.

"I will see him out" Snape said as he pulled Gideroy to the door by his shirt collar.

Tonks giggled as she watched Snape pulled Gideroy out of the house. Then Sirius put his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"Told you she likes you" Sirius smirked.

"Yes thank you" Remus smiled.

"Your welcome just be good to her ok" Sirius said strictly.

"I will treat her with nothing but respect" Remus promised.

"Good man" Sirius grinned.

Threw the whole order meeting Remus and Tonks were holding hands under the table and smiling at each other and giving each other quick pecks when no one was looking. They were both finally happy.


End file.
